The present invention relates to an optical device, a method of manufacturing the same, an optical module, a circuit board and an electronic instrument.
The optical element, having an optical section like a light-receiving section, preferably has a space provided between an optical section and a cover sealing the optical section. For this reason, there is known a method of manufacturing an optical device that, after fragmented into an optical element, a space is provided between an optical section and a cover in order to seal the optical section by the cover. Fragmentation is made by cutting a substrate, such as a wafer. In such a case, dust such as cutting chips occur. In case sealing is done with such dust put on the optical section, the dust in the later cannot be removed out of the space, resulting in a problem of lower in the optical device quality. In particular, in the case of a solid-state imaging device having an optical section with microlenses, the microlenses having concave/convex surfaces is ready to put dust thereon. There is difficulty in perfectly removing such dust. Consequently, when the optical device has an optical section with microlenses, there is a problem that the quality of the optical device (or solid-state imaging device) is more likely to be degraded.